Revival -Cancelled
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: Set after Things Change. Tori can't understand these dreams. What are they about, who was Terra?, and why dose it seem every question leaves her as the answer. Why does she not have a reflection? -Note : I will no longer be continuing this story, i will leave it online for those who want it, but it will no longer be updated. I have a finished draft on paper but no desire to type it
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

"Ahhhh!" She woke up terrified, scared, confused, horrified, and most of all wondering. She hadn't seen him in two months, or at least he hadn't seen her. But she HAD seen him. Every time he was in the news, she taped it. Every time he was near with her…

Wait she had never met "them", his friends. So why did she almost say that they were her friends? She was so confused, and her terrifying dreams had played a huge part. She didn't know what was happening but she was going to find out. She pulled out on of her new diaries and unlocked it.

Lately she had gone though so many that she got a new one almost every week. She wrote down her dream, first the date then time. Then she recalled the dream, this one haunted her almost every night. She was running away, at first she didn't know what from, but after time she realized what it was.

"_AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell, leaping away from the giant scorpion that was almost as tall as the canyon that she was running though. Maybe that was why she didn't like bugs? Either way the scorpion kept gaining on her until she fell, and then a yellow light surrounded her, as a huge stone arch fell a few feet behind her and the scorpion was trapped underneath. _

_She calmed down seeing that it was one and saw the shadow of a hawk flying over her towards the sun that for some reason was casting a shadow where it shouldn't be. It was almost 3:00 pm by her guess but the shadows weren't leaning in the right direction. _

_Just as she turned around the rocks on top of the scorpion shifted, as if they were suddenly frozen over with diamond, beautiful diamond, but for some reason she felt terrified. _

_The hawk flew over the fallen arch and away. She stared into the crystallized rock, but once again, every time she had the dream, she had no reflection. But this time something different happened, the hawk flew back, circled three times and landed on her shoulder, as her reflection flickered into view, but her usual blue eyes had a strange yellow glow around them like the corona around the sun. _

_She turned to face the bird but it was gone. Then suddenly the rocks shattered, and she hit the ground waking up every time. She tried to make the dream last longer, but it never worked, it only seemed as if it made time run slower, drawing out every second of it._


	2. Chapter 2

She got out of bed and pulled he white school uniform shirt over her night top

CHAPTER 2

She got out of bed and pulled he white school uniform shirt over her night top. Grabbed a hair tie and a blue sash to tie around it, pulled her hair up into a ponytail with most of her hair still hanging around her face, and tied her blue tie under her shirt collar.

This had been the routine for her everyday since the dreams started. They started exactly one day after he had stopped trying to find her, the night of the fireworks over the harbor.

It was strange. When she walked by one of them after buying her favorite smoothie, one of the firecrackers on the ground seemed to glow. Then it started popping. Luck no more of the fireworks were near or something might have started up. But there was nothing to start it s popping. She overheard one of the workers later say that the gunpowder used to fir it was probably contaminated form the quarry.

"Knock, knock!"

" Come on Tori, your going to be late!" Jessica, one of her black haired, overly defensive friends rapped on the door.

Having a personal wake up call was the only thing she didn't like about boarding school.

"COME ON! Stop daydreaming, we have class in ten minutes!"

"I'm coming Jessica! Just hold on a minute!" She said. She grabbed her yellow and black backpack, and her math homework and ran out into the hall. Then turning after remembering to lock the door

All of her classes went by like normal, but there was one she couldn't wait for. Computer moviemaker was her 3rd period class, and her project had a little more… sentimental value, than some of the other kids.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

" Tori.

T-o-r-i!

TORI!"

"Ahhhh! Uh GREEN!" She yelled. Looking up at her history teacher.

" I am sorry but GREEN in not the correct answer, but I might be if I had asked the question, what color is the grass, or the cafeteria meatloaf? Now will you PLEASE stay awake, and LISTEN!"

She nodded her head in response, jotting down some of the notes on the white board she had missed when she spaced.

Spacing out seemed to come with her strange dreams. They were all connected to this Terra girl.

She didn't know much about " Terra", but from what B.B. had told her, she didn't have any family that he knew about, loved the outdoors, and used to live in an old cave inside a cavern outside of town.

B.B. had told so many stories about her. The time that mumbo turned her into a cheese wheel and Cyborg almost ate her… he would just keep going and going forever and ever about her.

She could see why he wanted her to be terra; they missed each other so much. And that photo, though overexposed as it was, still looked so much like her.

With all of this going on there was no way she was ever going to ass her math final. She had a quiz over the last 3 chapters in her book for second period too.

The bell surprised her as the jumped out of her daze mode again.

" Okay class, remember that sheet id due next Wednesday! And progress reports come out next week!"

She listened to the teacher as she walked out into the hall past the spot where B.B. had waited almost two hours for her.

She still wondered how he had been coping. I mean, he was quite annoying after awhile, and she did come off a little hard, but it was true, and he would have to face it. _" Or at least I THINK its true…" she_ walked into her home etc. class and sat down at the sewing machine, trying to figure out the pattern she would use for the quilt that was due In a month.


End file.
